deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vilgax VS Shredder
Description Ben 10 VS Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Two squid-resembling alien overlords obssessed with power at any means necessary go head-to-head in this out of world fight. Which warlord will feast on the calamari remains of their opponent? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Human kind is often described as fearing what we don't understand. Boomstick: And that includes aliens. And sure, some of them are benevolent. But these two are the reason most humans are afraid of aliens. Wiz: Vilgax, the octo-headed overlord of 10 worlds. Boomstick: And Shredder, the Utrom ninja master with little tolerance for failure. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Vilgax (*Cues: The Merciless - Ben 10: Protector of Earth*) Wiz: Ben Tennyson has had many villains. From silly ones like Dr. Animo to more serious and world-threatening ones like Diagon, the Omnitrix is truly a beacon for criminals. But no villain has better impacted Ben's life better than the tyrannical warlord known as Vilgax. Boomstick: Vilgax was completely reckless and didn't care much for the rules of his planet, causing him to be exiled for bad behavior. Wiz: Then he was met by the corrupted Chronosapien known as Maltruent. Maltruent was from the present, or the future in Vilgax's case, and stumbled to this time during his final fight with Ben Tennyson. Boomstick: After Vilgax and his drones fixed Maltruent's ship, he was given a Chronosapien Time Bomb. After a brief fight with Ben and George Washington, Vilgax was inspired by the fact that Ben could transform into different aliens and was inspired to hunt the Omnitrix. Wiz: Several years later, Vilgax did battle with Ben's Grandpa Max and his partner Phil. After a brief fight, Max defeated Vilgax, hoping Vilgax to be defeated. Boomstick: But Villy was still kicking and was after the Omnitrix. However, his shields went down for some reason and a laser was shot at Vilgax's ship, critically wounding him. Wiz: After undergoing some healing inside a special tank and being rebuilt with cybernetics, Vilgax decided to go and hunt the wielder of the Omnitrix, who turned out to be a boy named Ben Tennyson. And they've had a rivalry ever since. (*Cues: Psyphon Boss - Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks*) Boomstick: Vilgax possesses exceptional strength, speed, and durability. And that's when excluding the cybernetics. Wiz: With the cybernetics, Vilgax is able to activate his steroid boosters, making him monstrously powerful. Boomstick: Vilgax can also use special weapons and abilities against his foes. He has the power to fire blasts of energy from his hands or straight up fly too. Wiz: Vilgax can also fire optic blasts which he can use that can curve to better trail the target. Boomstick: He totally stole that from Darkseid. Wiz: The optic blasts are fast enough to keep pace with Kinecelarans and powerful enough to burn Ectonurites. Boomstick: He also has a super breath he uses to blow his opponents away. Wiz: Vilgax wields a special sword that he uses against his enemies to cut them down to size. He also carries the Shield of Ziegel, which is like a gauntlet. Boomstick: This gauntlet can activate a force field or even a knight-like shield to defend Vilgax from attacks. And it also comes equipped with an electricity feature. Oh, and it's capable of touching intangible people. Wiz: Vilgax also has the Ruby Ray of Ulo which he wears on his hand. With it, he can fire a laser at his opponent to take them down. (*Cues: Ultimate Combat 2 - Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction*) Boomstick: Vilgax is an incredibly powerful and strong fighter. He's strong enough to match and overpower Humoungousaur, who can force his way through a forcefield. He's able to create massive crater in the ground. And he's even managed to slice an entire battleship in half with his shield and sword. Wiz: Vilgax is also incredbily fast. Vilgax is fast enough to easily cut down several missiles coming towards him. XLR8 is easily the fastest of the original aliens, making him much faster than Ghostfreak, who once dodged the Sun Gun, putting him at speeds of roughly 82,000,000 miles per hour. And Vilgax is consistently seen as being able to either tag or completely intercept XLR8. Boomstick: Vilgax is incredibly tough. Even before the enhancement, he's survived a point-blank nuclear explosion. He's tough enough to survive Heatblast's most powerful firewave. Wiz: Baby Pyronites can reach supernova temperatures. He's even so tough that Diamondhead shattered his fists trying to punch him. Since Diamondhead is made of diamond, this means Vilgax can no-sell 3,000,000 tons. Boomstick: Vilgax has proven to be incredibly tough. He's proven to be too much for any of Ben's aliens including Four Arms, XLR8, Diamondhead, and Humoungousaur. Wiz: He's defeated Kevin 11, an amalgam on Ben's original 10 aliens. And when he was defeated by Way Big and thrown into space. Vilgax got back and conquered 10 worlds with the Conquer's Challenge, where he would conquer a planet by defeating the planet's champion. Boomstick: One of these challengers was Ultimos, the leader of the Galactic Enforcers. And Vilgax beat him down pretty easily. And he's even defeated Zs'Skayr, an incredibly skilled and manipulative Ectonurite. Wiz: But Vilgax is not unstoppable. While he does seem invulnerable, his durability still has a limit and he's incredibly susceptible to the cold virus. Boomstick: But when you've got mountain-smashing hands, redonkulous abilities, powerful weapons, there's a reason why Azmuth, the smartest mind in 3, arguably 5 galaxies, considers him a threat. Sugilite: I beg of you, do not do this. Vilgax: Why not? The crystal is mine. I paid for it. You're nothing but a common thief! (*starts attacking Sugilite*) Sugilite: Billions of lives are at stake! Vilgax: You should be concerned with preserving your own life. Shredder (*Cues: Title Screen - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 video game)*) Wiz: There have been three different show including the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles each including their own unique villain. The 80s show had Lotus Blossom. The 2003 show had characters like Drako and the Ultimate Ninja. And the 2012 version had characters like Tiger Claw and Kavaxas. But one villain has remained iconic enough to appear in any incarnation of the Turtles. And that villain is Oroku Saki, better known as the Shredder. Boomstick: Well, except for that Teen Titans Go-esque reboot. Anyways, in many incarnations, Shredder is usually human. But this is one is a litttle different. Wiz: This Shredder is an Utrom by the name of Ch'rell. Ch'rell was a wanted Utrom criminal who had done many bad things across the galaxy. After being captured, he was threatened to be put on trial by the Utrom council. Boomstick: But Ch'rell wasn't really cool with that and he hacked the ship, causing it to crash-land on Earth. Wiz: After the Utroms recovered and made exo-suits, Ch'rell took one of them for his own. After learning of a powerful demon named Oroku Saki, he decided to take that name for his own and became the Shredder. (*Cues: Rooftop - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutant Melee*) Boomstick: And boy is he a deadly warrior. Shredder wears an Utrom exoskeleton complete with a special ninja armor. Wiz: This ninja armor comes with blades around his body and a set of claws on one hand. He can use this to cut his foes down to size. Boomstick: Because Ch'rell is an Utrom, this means he has longevity. In fact, when the Utroms crashed, it took place in feudal Japan. and given that he's lived for a long time, he's got a lot of experience. Wiz: Shredder's long experience and tech-savviness can make him a dangerous opponent. Boomstick: But there's one weapon he's got that makes him a true menace. And that's the Sword of Tengu. Wiz: Crafted with incredible metal, the sword is described as a combination of science and sorcery. Boomstick: How come you never tried mixing magic with your tech? Wiz: Because unlike science, magic is extremely unpredictable. I'm not taking any chances. Boomstick: Well, the Sword of Tengu has a special power. It can fire a potent sonic wave of energy so powerful that it can destroy villages, mountains, and castles. Wiz: And Shredder can combine the sonic energy with the sword to make extremely deadly. (*Cues: Shredder - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare*) Boomstick: Even without the Sword of Tengu, Shredder is super tough. He's strong enough to kick Leo so hard that he breaks concrete. Wiz: The force of which would need to be about 800 tons. He's even managed to snap swords with his bare hands. The force of which would need to be about 40,000 PSI. Boomstick: He's also fast, able to easily keep up with and outpace the Turtles. Wiz: All four of whom can outpace explosions and react to magic lightning. Boomstick: The armor makes him super tough too. He's survived being washed off a building by a ton of water and then being crushed by a water tank. Wiz: A water tank contains about 20,000 gallons. By converting gallons to pounds, this means they can contain 83.5 tons. The Tengu Shredder weighs about 200 pounds. Assuming the armor weighs 400 pounds, this means Shredder would weigh about 800 pounds. Boomstick: The average building is about 600 feet tall and Shredder fell down in 3 seconds. Factoring in his weight and the timeframe, this means he withstoond 54.4 tons. This means he withstood 137.9 tons. Wiz: Shredder has managed to walk through flames unscathed and being blasted by the Sword of Tengu, which can destroy castles, villages, and armies. Boomstick: He's taken down several Foot Ninjas without his ninja armor and consistently proven to be too much for all the Turtles. Wiz: And he's taught Karai everything he knows. And Karai was skilled enough to lead an assault against Donnie, Mikey, Raph, and Splinter and she even managed to subdue Splinter. Boomstick: He's matched Zog, a Triceraton warrior who has enough power to break down doors and handle several Foot Ninjas. Wiz: And even without his suit, he was capable of causing trouble to the 80s Shredder and 80s Kraang. Boomstick: But Shreddy's not flawless. He's incredibly arrogant, believing himself to be unstoppable, even at the brink of defeat. Shredder: You pathetic creatures... can't hurt me! Wiz: Also, Shredder has been incapacitated by good amounts of electricity before and requires his exosuit for better combat skills. Regardless, Shredder has proven time and time again that with the right planning, technology, and Foot soliders, there's a reason the theme song suggests you watch out for Shredder. Shredder: None of you will leave here alive. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Foot Elite Battle Theme - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)*) Vilgax was sitting on his chair in his ship when he suddenly noticed several blue particles coming down. The particles assembled themselves as the Shredder. Shredder: You! You must be Vilgax, the conqueror of 10 worlds. I am the Shredder and you shall surrender your ship and planets to me! Vilgax: Do you honestly think I'll just surrender all I have to some robot like you? Shredder: Robot? Robot?! Surrender now or perish! Vilgax: Or instead. I can teach you a lesson in respecting your superiors! Vilgax got up and got ready for battle. Fight! Vilgax fired the Ruby Ray of Ulo at Shredder, knocking him back. Shredder punched Vilgax is the stomach, but he simply backhanded Shredder and laughed. Enraged, Shredder ran towards Vilgax. Vilgax fired his Omega Beam ripoffs at Shredder, which he dodged by jumping. But they followed Shredder and struck him in the back, sending him down. Vilgax blew Shredder away with his super breath and launched an energy blast at him. Shredder was knocked into a wall by the energy blast and decided to whip out the Sword of Tengu. He fired a blast at Vilgax, but he blocked with the Shield of Ziegel. Shredder impaled the ground and tore it up, launching mechanical debris at him. Vilgax destroyed all of them with blasts of energy from his hand. (*Cues: Foot Ninja Battle Theme - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)*) Shredder jumped up to slash Vilgax and was spinning. Vilgax whipped out his sword and knocked him up. Shredder landed on his own two feet. Shredder: En garde! Vilgax and Shredder started engaging in a swordfight with the Sword of Tengu emitting sonic energy. Shredder slashed down, but Vilgax blocked and kicked him far away. Shredder got back up and fired a powerful blast of energy, but Vilgax deflected it and fire his Omega Beam ripoffs. Shredder jumped up and they followed him, but this time, Shredder turned around and destroyed them with his sword. The explosion sent Shredder flying faster. Vilgax fired an energy blast at Shredder, knocking him back, but he recovered. Shredder landed on his two feet, put away the Sword of Tengu, and started punching and kicking Vilgax before sending him back with a roundhouse kick. Shredder got out the Sword of Tengu and fired a blast of sonic energy at Vilgax, knocking him back. Vilgax got back up and fired the Ruby Ray of Ulo at Shredder's hand, knocking the Sword of Tengu out of his hand. Shredder went to pick it up, but Vilgax flew towards him. As Shredder picked up his blade, he noticed Vilgax next to him. Vilgax kicked him into a wall. Shredder got up, more upset than anything else and jumped towards Vilgax with his claw ready to slash. Just as he was about to slash down on Vilgax, Vilgax caught him with his Shield of Ziegel hand. In his rage, Shredder tried to stab at Vilgax several times, but he dodged repeatedly. Shredder: You think you can hold me?! I am Ch'rell, Torrinon, Kako Naso, Duke Acreds, Oroku Saki, the one TRUE Shredder! I am a conquerer of worlds and you will not leave here alive! Shredder struck his claws on Vilgax's gauntlet. However, they completely broke through mere contact, catching Shredder off-guard. For the first time, the Utrom Shredder knew what fear felt like. Vilgax grinned and started electrocuting the Utrom Shredder while tightening his grip. He then threw Ch'rell up and punched him so hard that he destroyed the wall and started falling towards the sun until he died. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Perplexahedron - Project Exonaut*) Boomstick: Karai's gonna need a lot of reinforcements if she wants to avenge Ch'rell. Wiz: Shredder may have been more experienced and the better hand-to-hand fighter, but Vilgax proved far too much for him. Boomstick: Vilgax was definitely stronger, able to overpower people like Humoungousaur, who can support a bridge at full power. And Vilgax at full power can shatter a head of Mount Rushmore. That's a level of power not even the Sword of Tengu could match. Wiz: As for speed, while Shredder has shown to be consistently faster than lightning timers, Vilgax has consistently shown to be faster than people who can reach 82,000,000 miles per hour. That's over 372 times faster than Ch'rell. Boomstick: And even though Shredder could take a hit from the Sword of Tengu, don't forget about how Vilgax survived a point-blank nuclear explosion. Wiz: The explosive Vilgax was strapped to is similar in appearance to an LGM-30 Minuteman, which is often known to carry a W87, which has a blast yield equivalent to that of 300 kilotons of TNT. That's 20 times more powerful than the Hiroshima bomb and several times more powerful than what Shredder has survived. Boomstick: But Villy edged out in more than just stats. Wiz: Vilgax also had a much wider array of weapons and abilities to help him adapt to the fight, as opposed to Shredder's limited options. Boomstick: And while Shredder did have more experience and better hand-to-hand skills, Vilgax's own battle and experiences were varied and weird enough to help him keep up. Wiz: While both warlords were generally menacing, Vilgax's superior stats and arsenal proved too much for the underhanded Utrom. Boomstick: Looks like Vilgax was the true "Shredder" of this fight. Wiz: The winner is Vilgax. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Season Finale Category:Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018